


Keeping Warm

by angelcatsiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Outdoor Sex, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 13:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2693942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelcatsiel/pseuds/angelcatsiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request for some fluffy smut with Sam. I used a one-word prompt to give me some inspiration and got the word 'outside' so there you go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping Warm

“Hey, Y/N, look,” Sam pointed out of the window of the Impala. You peered out of the window.

“What is it?” You and Sam were out in the Impala while Dean had stayed at the bunker, much to his frustration. It was late at night, but the three of you had been so stressed, and you’d just had to get out. So you and your boyfriend had left, driving off in a random direction to who-knows-where in the darkness. You didn’t know where you were going, you just needed the freedom.

“There’s a bunch of deer over there, at the other end of this field,” he replied. “Loads of them.”

You smiled, and suddenly, on a whim, you pulled over at the edge of the field. You were well away from any main roads or civilisation. “Let’s just stop here for a bit. I could do with some fresh air just to clear my head.”

Turning off the engine, you climbed out of the Impala, and Sam joined you. The night air was cool, but definitely not cold, and you were quite comfortable in your short sleeves. You sat on the hood of the Impala, watching the deer moving in the faint light. “They’re so pretty,” you said with a sigh.

“Not as pretty as you,” Sam put in, leaning forward to kiss your cheek.

You giggled. “That was ridiculously cheesy. Look, you’ve scared off the deer with your terrible pick up lines.”

Sure enough, the deer were moving on, disappearing into the trees at the far end of the field. Sam laughed. “You feeling better now?”

You nodded. “Yeah. Sometimes I just need to clear my head. I love Dean a lot, but he’s such a pain in the ass sometimes.”

Sam chuckled. “Yeah, he is. Still, being out here with you is nice.”

You leaned against your boyfriend, wanting to bury your head in his neck, but he was too tall, so you settled for leaning against his chest instead. He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You turned your head up to face him, and he kissed your lips softly.

The kiss was slow and passionate, his tongue soon pushing into your mouth. You shifted so that you were sitting on his lap on the Impala’s hood, straddling him, and he chuckled against your mouth.

“God, Y/N, we can’t do this here,” he protested weakly as you moved your lips to his neck, nibbling the skin there.

He gave you a tiny shove, and you sat back, meeting his gaze.

He bit his lip and then sighed in exasperation. “Dammit, don’t look at me like that,” he complained.

You giggled. “Like what?”

He pulled your head close to kiss you again. “Don’t laugh either. You know I can’t resist you.”

“That’s the point.”

Groaning in frustration, Sam quickly gave in, his hands snaking round to grip your ass and give it a rough squeeze. You grinned, grinding down hard on his slowly growing erection, and he gasped. “You don’t know what you do to me.”

“Yes I do. I can feel exactly what I’m doing to you,” you responded, grinding down again. Sam grunted in pleasure, his hips lifting to get more friction, and you could feel your panties dampening.

“If we leave a dent in Dean’s car I’m blaming you,” Sam muttered before pressing his lips to your neck, nipping the soft skin there over your pulse point, and you let out a whimper as the outside air chilled the damp skin. Sam tugged at your top and yanked it off to give himself access to more of your skin, biting down softly on your collarbone and down to your chest. He unclasped your bra too, letting it fall to the ground. You tangled your fingers in his hair, pulling his head down so that his lips touched your nipple, and he growled softly before sucking on the sensitive skin. You knew how much it turned him on when you tugged at his hair, and you loved seeing it ruffled and messed up.

You tore at each other’s clothes until you were left just in your underwear in the chilly night. Sam’s hand was rubbing you through your panties, and you gasped and panted as you writhed your hips, wanting more. “Jesus, Sam.”

Before you knew what was happening, Sam had removed his boxers, and the head of his dick was rubbing against you through your underwear. “You’ve still got your panties on and I can still feel how wet you are,” he growled.

Impatiently you reached down, finally yanking off the panties and giving a moan of relief. You rubbed against the head of his dick for a moment, crying out at the pressure on your clit, before lining up and sinking down onto him until he filled you completely. Sam’s lips found your neck again, biting down as your wet heat surrounded him.

The cold air made everything so much more intense, causing you to press closer to Sam’s warmth. The combination of warmth from his mouth on your skin followed by cold from the autumn air was incredible, and you could feel the pleasure building quicker than it usually did. You felt heat coil in your belly, your thighs tensing as you moved up and down on Sam’s lap, his dick hitting your sweet spot every time. As soon as he pulled away from your neck, you took the opportunity to return the favour, kissing him and nipping at his collarbone until he groaned with pleasure.

“Oh god, Y/N… Fuck…” he moaned as he came, filling you with warmth. The sensation was overwhelming, and you came just moments later. The coil in your belly snapped and you cried out, your hips bucking of their own accord as the fiery sensation overwhelmed you.

When your orgasm finally ended, you sat panting for a moment on his lap, soaking in the feeling of his warm chest against yours. He was panting too, and you could feel his heart thudding like it would burst out of his chest.

Eventually he spoke. “You’re shivering.”

“Am I?” you asked. You hadn’t noticed.

Sam pushed you off him reluctantly, reaching down to pick up his discarded jacket from the ground. He placed it over your shoulders, pulling you close to him and hugging you tightly. “Jesus, that was amazing.”

You nodded. “The cold just made it better.”

He kissed the top of your head. “Still, don’t want you staying in the cold too long. Come on, let’s get you home. Get in the car, I’ll grab the clothes.”

You sat down in the passenger seat, and Sam returned a moment later, handing you a pile of clothes. He was fully dressed again, minus the jacket you were wearing, of course.  
He leaned across towards you, and you turned to press a kiss to his lips. “We should do that again sometime.”

He chuckled, reaching out to run a hand through your hair. “At least now we know how to calm down when Dean gets on our nerves.”

You nodded with a grin. “God, I love you, Moose.”

Sam gave you a glare, but he was still smiling. “Hey. I get enough of that from Crowley. Don’t you start calling me that, too.”

“It’s very accurate,” you argued. “You’re really tall, and strong. Like a moose. I can see where he’s coming from.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Dammit. And the worst thing is, I can’t be annoyed at you when you call me Moose. You’re too cute.”

You giggled. “I know. That’s why you can’t resist me.”

With that, Sam started up the engine to drive the two of you home. You rested your hand on top of his the whole way, and by the time you arrived back at the bunker, you had warmed up completely, wrapped in his leather jacket.


End file.
